


Triptych

by icashedin



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Multiple Pairings, Not Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wants is an honest relationship with the man he loves but is Seth able to give that to him? Or will he let someone else get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Not only had Dean witnessed the weird flirty display during the Smackdown tapings, but he saw the photo later posted on WWE's Instagram account. He may not be the best at navigating his phone but he always has Roman to help him with that. Then, there were also some backstage rumors that Dean preferred to tune out. It's not like he didn't know what he was getting into when he continued his relationship with Seth after The Shield's breakup. There were many complications and that included the extremely low-profile they had to keep.

_Doesn't give him the right to fucking throw himself at any idiot so he can look single though._

Dean fishes his phone out of the pocket of his leather jacket and a pack of cigarettes from his suitcase and storms out onto the balcony. After lighting up, Dean thumbs the corner of this phone contemplating sending a text. Seth was supposed to be here already. Dean tries to silence the nagging thoughts. Nothing works and all he can see is Owens' face.

_Fucking tool, better hope I don't see him in the ring..._

Right as Dean drags on a new smoke, he hears the room door close and luggage slam against the wall.   
"Hi, those'll kill you, don't ya know," Seth fake gags and dramatically wraps his hands around his throat as he pokes his head through the sliding glass balcony door.   
"They'll kill me no faster than waitin' for you," Dean sighs blowing out a puff of smokes towards Seth.   
"Aw, someone's grumpy. Hurry up, i'll cure ya," Seth teases and winks at Dean before closing balcony door.   
"Just comes in like fuckin' nothing..." Dean mutters to himself before stubbing out the cigarette.

Dean walks in and, though not surprised, still has to take a breath to stop himself. Seth is strategically laying on the bed in one of Dean's favorite pair of underwear, looking at him expectantly.

_Shit he knows what he's doing, every fucking time, and fucker goes with that white one that isn't even...what the fuck does that cover?_

As if on cue, Seth shyly gazes up at Dean, "Anything wrong baby?"   
Dean swallows hard and shakes his head, "Uh yeah, yeah there's something wrong"   
Seth pouts and cocks his head, "Maybe all your clothing?"   
Dean takes off his jacket and hurls it at Seth's crotch.   
"Goddammit, I'm trying to fuckin' talk to you right now!”   
Seth watches Dean through narrowing eyes, regains his provocative composure, and then waits for Dean to go on.

"Why are you coming in so late?"  
Seth giggles and purposefully spreads his legs open wider. Dean catches himself biting his bottom lip but quickly looks away.   
"Sure ya wanna spend the night arguing? We could do something else," Seth seductively tries to coax Dean into the bed one last time.   
"Cut it out. I'm doing this tonight," Dean grunts. Half of him not sure if what he just said was entirely true.

Seth now growing inpatient and frustrated with the situation himself, gets off the bed and strides over to Dean.   
"Well go ahead then," Seth spats out coldly placing his hands on his hips and giving Dean a hard stare.   
"I wanna know where you’re at when you should be with me," Dean says sharply.   
Seth shifts his weight onto his right leg and smoothly replies, "I'm out baby. The champion's busy, you know that."   
Before Dean can respond, a familiar noise goes off in the background. "Is that your phone?"

Dean already knew the answer before he asked because his own was on vibrate before Seth came in. Seth shrugs but Dean notices Seth's large brown eyes wander over to where he must have left his phone. "At this hour-" Dean stops and bolts towards Seth's phone. Seth, surprised by Dean's behavior, doesn't have a chance to stop or grab Dean. Dean looks down at the screen and the knot in his stomach grows as one name illuminates the screen:

KEV  
Imessage

Dean throws the phone across the room and yells, "Is that who you're fucking with instead of me?"   
Seth crosses his arms across his muscular chest and shrugs.   
"Fucking say something and quit shrugging," Dean yells as he blinks back a few angry tears from his icy blue eyes.   
"What do ya want me to say," Seth weakly asks in an unusually small voice.   
"If you don't love me say it, go on. Say you don't," Dean snarls not noticing a tear slide down his cheek.

Seth turns around and grabs his pants off the floor. Silently, he puts on his clothes and pretends not to hear Dean cry. Finally, Seth faces Dean again and meekly places a hand on his shoulder. Dean tenses under his touch.   
"I'm gonna go. Uh, maybe we'll talk in a few days. I'm sorry," Seth whispers the apology last part as he closes the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a week later, Dean stabs at the unappetizing food on his damp paper plate in catering. Roman takes the seat next to him and begins going over the spots for their tag match happening later that evening. Dean, focusing more on annihilating his meal than Roman speaking, listlessly nods every time he hears a pause. Eventually, Roman realizes that Dean is lost in his own mind so he gets up, takes Dean's plate, and pats his back softly. Before heading to the trash can by the door, Roman lowers his voice and advises Dean, "Stop avoiding the problem. You know what to do." Dean mouths thanks to his best friend, gets up, and heads to their shared locker room. Before putting his phone in his bag, he notices an unread message from Seth.

_Seth: Y didnt u let me in the other nite bby? ):_

Dean snorts loudly at the younger man's audacity yet starts thumbing out a response.

_Dean: I don't wanna talk._

_Seth: U r so mean </3_

_Seth: Where r u?_

_Dean: Grow up._

_Seth: So u dont wanna see me (;_

_Dean: You don't wanna be serious._

_Seth: I srsly need to see u. Plz bby. Y wont u let me love u?_

_Dean: I have a match in a minute._

_Seth: U kno Im gonna watch u. (:_

_Dean: Whatever go ahead._

_Seth: We r talking now so y dont u let me see u tonite bby._

_Dean: Fine we need to talk._

_Seth: I cant wait <3_

Dean shoves the phone in his bag with unnecessary force. His head is pounding and all he wants to do is get into the ring and wrestle.

**

Dean opens the door to hotel room and Seth comes sauntering in with an obnoxious grin plastered on his face.   
  
After seeing Seth's face, Dean immediately gets hostile, "Are you really gonna act like we have nothin' to talk about?"   
Seth's arms droop to the side and with a loud sigh he whines, "Baby all I've done is try to get your attention, but you've been ignoring me."   
Dean scoffs and says, "Yeah, you mean the, um, 'special selfies' I have gotten lately."   
Seth bats his eyelashes and coos, "I wanted to show ya how much i've missed my baby. So you don't me miss?"   
  
Dean tries to brush past Seth and head towards the window, wondering if texting Seth back was in fact a terrible idea. He can feel the slow burn of regret building up in him already and he knows a cigarette would help ease the tension in his forehead.    
  
"You're avoiding what I wanna talk about, like usual," Dean angrily mutters just loud enough for Seth to hear.  
  
Seth blocks Dean from opening the window and reaches out, running his hands through Dean's messy hair.  
  
Resting his hands at the nape of Dean's neck, Seth closes the gap between their bodies and whispers in Dean's ear, "You haven't thought about me?"   
  
His lips linger on Dean's earlobe, the hot breath giving Dean goose bumps.   
  
Dean grunts, "Not, uh, not the point."   
Seth bites down on Dean's earlobe and then continues, "I thought about you baby."   
  
Dean closes his eyes and Seth takes that as permission to skim his tongue around the sensitive part of Dean's neck, teasing the man in his grasp. Without realizing it, as Seth's tongue swirls progress into sucking in various places on his neck, Dean starts to urgently rub himself on Seth.

Suddenly, both extremely turned-on and angry, Dean yanks on a mass of Seth's hair and husks, "Is this what you fucking came here for?"   
  
Seth, with confusion and lust battling in his eyes, pushes Dean on the bed and Seth starts to remove his clothes.   
  
"You like all eyes on you so I wanna watch you. Do it slowly," Dean demands in a low voice as he rubs himself through his jeans. 

Seth does as Dean wants, never breaking eye contact once, and then crawls into bed with him. 

"What do ya want baby?" Seth groans, turned-on by Dean's strange aggressive behavior.   
Dean points at the hard-on straining against his jeans, "Finish me off. Now." 

Seth rakes his nails down Dean's thighs as he takes off his jeans and briefs. A growl escapes from Dean's throat at the sudden sensation. Seth works his way back up, kissing Dean's inner thighs, and then up his shaft. Once, Seth's lips are at the tip of Dean's fully-erect cock, he flicks his tongue around the tips a few time and then wraps his mouth around the head. Dean approvingly mutters a string of incoherent words as Seth, with a skilled mouth, takes him all at once. Seth slowly drags his flattened tongue up the veiny shaft of his companion's swollen cock.

There is a loud popping sound and Seth husks, while still stroking Dean, "You like my mouth baby?" 

Dean's eye flutter open, focusing intensely on the man licking the tip of his dick, and instead of pleasure all he can feel is bile rise in his throat. 

"Have you said the same fuckin' thing to him?" 

Seth sits up, with Dean still loosely in his hand, and a bewildered look spreads across his face. 

Dean laughs, "Don't be scared _baby_." 

Seth lets go of Dean, scoots back towards the edge of the bed and his eyes are roaming across Dean rapidly trying to assess the situation. Before Seth can decide how to react, Dean grabs him and pins him to the bed. Straddling Seth's hips, Dean loosens the grip he has on the pinned hands above Seth's head and loosely wraps one around his throat. 

“It’s all about attention, isn’t it? Is it just him?”

He offers Dean nothing more than a blank stare. 

"You like this, don’t you!?" 

Seth bucks up his hips and Dean involuntarily grinds in response. 

"Does he fucking taste better than me Seth," Dean asks frantically as the line between desire and anger becomes difficult from him to distinguish. 

"Who says I like your taste," Seth hoarsely remarks. 

Dean slams his mouth into Seth's and as Seth swipes his tongue for entrance, Dean pulls away.   
  
"I wanna know what he's like."   
Seth smirks and bucks up against Dean again, "Fuck me baby. That’s all ya can handle."   
  
A wild-eyed Dean doesn't know how far he could go at this point so he roughly kisses Seth, biting the man's bottom lip, before he breaks away. He almost falls off the bed due to the speed of trying to get away from it all. 

Dean shakes his head and gives Seth a disgusted look, "No-No I don’t wanna even look at you anymore so get the fuck out of this room and out of my goddamn life."   
Seth raises from the bed amused by what just transpired, flicks his hair back and smugly says, "Sure Dean, that's what ya say now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reads and kudos.  
> If there are any tags I should have added let me know.  
> This is the first story I have posted and I am fairly new to posting fanfic.  
> I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
> (:

After three weeks, Dean is still uneasy and finding the thought of forgetting about Seth simply exhausting. Roman, worried yet unfaltering in his efforts, remains by Dean’s side. He keeps Dean busy with a slew of activities. Every night, he takes the younger man out for beers and then he drags him out before dawn the following morning for an early workout. Roman's head remains on a swivel, constantly on the look-out, with hopes that Dean can avoid an awkward run-in with Seth.

"It was a mistake and nothing more," Roman always offers when Seth's name comes up.

**

In their shared locker room, Roman and Dean sling their respective bags along the wooden benches and Dean sits down quietly going through some of the spots in his head for his match with Roman later that evening.

"I gotta go see Hunter about a radio show comin' up," Roman says apologetically while tying his hair back.  
Dean is grateful to hear this because he will have some time to himself. Although Dean has appreciated the companionship, he has always cherished the ability to have his space when needed.  
"Alright bro, if i'm not here i'll be in catering," Dean bumps Roman's outstretched fist and avoids the overly-concerned glance he knows he is receiving.

Dean listens to the sound of Roman's boots heading away from their locker room and down the hallway. When the anticipated silence comes, Dean closes his eyes and enjoys the now-rare moment. As Dean slowly gets up from the bench and strips off his grey Wrestlemania t-shirt, a familiar nasally voice fills the empty room.  
"I see your big ole Samoan bodyguard left ya all alone!"  
Dean sighs, then sharply replies, "Go away Seth."  
"But baby ya don't answer my calls or text," Seth whimpers and Dean can hear him approaching. Turning, Dean has to catch his breath as he sees Seth standing in only his form-fitting black leather wrestling tights. Seth is in reaching distance and Dean watches as tiny beads of water drip from the tips of his dark hair down his chest.  
"Ya won't talk to me neither?" Seth pouts stamping his foot lightly.  
Dean blinks a couple of times and averts his gaze, "N-No, I was clear the last time I saw you. I'm fuckin' done with you."  
Confusion clouds Seth's large brown eyes and in a strained voice he whispers, "But baby I miss you."  
Dean twist back around, his confidence unsteady as it is and he knows he cannot continue to look at the man for too long. He decides to distract himself by riffling through his duffle bag for a muscle-tee or tank to wear out to the ring later.   
A shaky hand touches Dean's exposed back and a small voice pleads, "Baby please..."  
Dean shrugs off Seth's hand and snaps, "Take the fucking hint. Get out."  
Seth backs up as if he was slapped and his breathing has quickened. Dean can feel the anger coming off in waves from Seth.  
Dean faintly picks up the sound of a pair of boots approaching right as Seth yells, "Why? Don't you fucking love me?"  
Roman rushes over to a red-faced Seth, looms over him, and in a threatening tone demands, "Go now or I'll knock you in the jaw."  
Seth stands taller, a vein bulging by his left temple, and as he walks past Dean, he hisses, "We're far from over."

**

After the show, Roman offers to take Dean out once they are near the hotel but Dean passes on the invite. He wants to get in the room and rinse off the remnants of the day. They part ways after the elevator opens up on the tenth floor. As he enters, Dean kicks the door shut with his heel and tosses his luggage in the corner, heading straight to the bathroom. The cold water splashing on his scruffy face successfully wakes him up and relaxes his shot nerves. He roams around the sparse room for a minute wondering how to spend the rest of the night.

_Maybe Roman'll still wanna grab a beer_

Dean's thought is interrupt by thump on the door. He opens the door and Seth tumbles into his arms. Right away, Dean smells the whole contents of the bar on Seth and as Seth’s head rolls into the crook of his elbow Dean sees his eyes are puffy and swollen. Dean attempts to bring the slightly larger man in but he struggles to get away and lands with a loud thud in the doorway.  
"Whyyoureignoringme?!"  
Dean's eyes scan down the hallway to see if anyone has heard the chaos and popped their heads out yet and mumbles as he drags Seth in by his feet, "Shit, just...get inside."  
Seth is splayed out on the floor muttering for Dean. Dean closes the door and then turns his attention to the intoxicated man on the ground. Dean grabs a small plastic cup from the desk and goes to the bathroom and fills it up with some tap water. Coming back out, he puts the half-filled cup back on the desk and nudges Seth's left arm with his boot.  
   
A soft grunt comes from the man on the floor.  
"I need you on the bed," Dean says squatting low near Seth's head.  
"S'need mahbaaby," Seth slurs reaching out for Dean's knee.  
"Can you get on the bed?" Dean tucks his hands under Seth's armpits and hauls him onto the king-size bed.  
Seth unintentionally rolls near the edge, his head swaying from side to side. Dean turns away to get the cup of water he poured earlier, hoping that giving Seth enough water now would help him feel better in the morning.  
"Dean?Dean!"  
Dean glimpses over his shoulder and almost laughs. Seth is close to falling off the bed due to struggling with his belt. There is a mix of need and confusion on his face. Dean brings the cup over and puts it on the nightstand next to the head of the bed. The, Dean comes over, places his free hand over Seth's belt buckle, gently knocking Seth's out of the way, and helps his take off his belt.  
"Sethie, shhh. Get some rest."  
Seth's face crumples and a couple tears fall down his cheeks, "Whaa?...youhavent....baaaaby!"  
Dean gets into the bed with Seth and pull the sobbing man into him. Pieces of hair are strewn across Seth's flushed face, so Dean brushes the hair off of his forehead.  
"You'll be okay."  
Seth rubs a hand over his face wiping away some of the tears, "No-no...cuzyoudontlovemeee."  
Dean softly takes Seth's hair out of the messy bun he has it in and caresses it.  
"I-I..needsyou."  
Dean tucks him in closer, kisses Seth's forehead, and hums.  
"So-youloveme?"  
Dean sees that Seth is eyeing him, no longer crying, with apprehension shining through his red-rimmed eyes and some snot wiped across his face. He has never seen Seth appear more lovable.  
Taking the corner of his shirt, he wipes Seth's face, "You know I do."  
Seth whispers with a groggy voice, "S'no ideawhy."  
Dean watches as Seth falls asleep, quietly snoring in his embrace, dumbfounded as to how this man continually seems to enter back into his heart. But he does.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s bare shoulder blades press up against the black door of Seth’s locker room as the rest of him arches up in pleasure towards Seth. Seth’s hand snakes its way from behind Dean’s head to the front of Dean’s jeans.  
“I wanna hear ya say it,” Seth breathes into Dean’s ear.  
Dean thrusts himself at Seth, needing to be released, “I want you, _now_.”

A short muffled melody immediately interrupts Seth’s actions. Dean reaches for Seth’s face to pull him in for a searing kiss but he is rejected. Seth adjusts himself, smoothes his hair back, and heads towards his bag where the sound came from. Barely glancing down at the phone, Seth’s face remains impassive.  
  
“What’s up?” Dean asks as he disappointingly watches Seth put on his Architect shirt.  
“It’s Hunter, just wants to see me.”  
Seth gives Dean a bright smile and a light kiss. Dean wraps an arm around Seth’s neck but he pulls it away.  
“Can’t keep him waiting. I’ll see you tonight.”  
“Sure.” Dean quietly says with a small awkward smile, buttoning the top of his jeans, and watching Seth exit the room abruptly with an excuse for the second time in a week.

After Dean changes, he heads to his shared locker room with Roman hoping to find him still in there. Dean opens the door and is thankful for his perfect timing as he sees Roman slide his phone into one of the side pockets of his duffle bag.  
“Hey, you busy?”  
Roman turns and shakes his head, “No.”  
“I was thinking of tryin’ something new tonight, wanna discuss it?”  
Roman knocks Dean playfully in the shoulder, “That reminds me! I just came back from seeing Stephanie and Hunter, we’ve got a few—“  
“You what? Did you see Seth?” Dean cuts Roman off and his blue eyes widen.  
Roman gives Dean a quizzical look, “No, I haven’t seen him at all today bro.”  
Dean begins to anxiously pace and mutter to himself.  
“What’s going on?” Roman asks reaching out to calm his unraveling friend.  
“I’mma fuckin’ idiot Ro!”  
Dean pushes Roman aside and shakes his head violently as if working something out in his head.  
Roman comes closer to Dean again and places a hand on his forearm, “Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”  
“I already fuckin’ did, don’t you see?!”  
Dean wildly grasps at the hand on his forearm and bitterly laughs. Roman locks eyes with Dean for a moment, trying to figure out something to say to bring him back down.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t see that something was going on, brother.”  
Dean throws his arms up, knocking Roman’s hand off in the process, “This is my mess.”

 _I will find Seth and finish this._  
  


As Dean rushes through the halls of the arena, he is unable to focus due to his head screaming multiple things at him. He can hear the faint warning given to him from Roman before he ran off, _be careful_. He hears the filthy sound of Seth groaning, _Dean_ , against his skin in various hotel rooms and locker rooms. Then, there is the hallow thumping of his heart pounding in his ears.

_Fuckin’ piece of shit, how can I love someone so much but completely hate him. I want to rip the rest of that blonde out of his beautiful head. Why can’t he love me? ...Wait, what if I’m wrong?_

After what seems like almost an hour, Dean slips out of his daze. He feels faint and a cold pool of sweat has collected around the base of his throat. As he tries to pin point where exactly he ended up in the arena, he hears a sickening sound.  
“…watching ya out there, the way ya dominate your opponents. Makes me all the more excited for ya to dominate me.”  
Even if Dean didn’t peer around the corner, he knows who that voice belongs to. Still, he peers around the corner and every fear he has had is confirmed. There is his boyfriend coiled around another man.  
“I’m excited for you to taste this when you see me later,” Kevin Owens husks roughly guiding Seth’s hand inside his shorts.  
The blood boils underneath Dean’s skin as he glowers at Owens soaking in all that attention. The attention that he doesn’t deserve, the attention that shouldn’t be his. A tiny voice in the back of his head tells him to walk away and deal with Seth later, not here, but as he hears the older man groan _his_ boyfriend’s name he can feel his nerves snap like twigs underneath his feet as he lunges towards them both.  
“Fuckin’ piece of lying shit!” Dean yells as he throws a punch not caring which of the two he hits.

Kevin pushes Seth out of the way and knocks Dean hard in the stomach. Seth gasp in the background, shielding his eyes.  
“What are you doing Ambrose? I’m not interested in a threesome.”  
Dean, struggling to catch his breath, looks over at Seth. Seth, with eyes pointedly on the floor, walks back over and links his arm around Kevin.  
“People flock to their own kind. We are both winners Ambrose,” Kevin deadpans with a cold look in his eyes.  
Seth finally looks up at Dean, gives him a tiny smirk before he pivots, and pulls Kevin Owens into a deep kiss.

 _Message received,_ Dean thought picking himself up and shuffling his way through the corridors hoping to find his way out of this maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first fully completed (and shared) fic.  
> I hope y'all have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> (:


End file.
